Higure
by FullElemental
Summary: With the war finally over Naruto finds himself knocking on deaths door after the final battle with Sasuke, but Kurama says otherwise. With the help of the other eight Bijū, Kurama fuses with Naruto, transforming him into an immortal Kitsune before sending him to the world of Twilight where Alice has been waiting for years to meet her soul mate. AliceXNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Higure**

**With the war finally over Naruto finds himself knocking on deaths door after the final battle with Sasuke, but Kurama ways otherwise. With the help of the other eight Bijū, Kurama fuses with Naruto, transforming him into an immortal Kitsune before sending him to the world of Twilight where Alice has been waiting for years to meet her soul mate. Together with his new family, he will learn to adapt to the new world and do what he always does, protect his precious people.**

**A/N: Jasper is a part of the Olympic Coven but he is not Alice's Soul Mate. He will eventually find his mate late in the series.**

**Chapter one**

**(Naruto's POV)**

* * *

When I pictured how the end of the war would look like I never thought it would be with me dying during the final battle with Tobi, Madara, and Sasuke. With the help of Kakashi-Sensei, Kurama and the other Bijū, we were able to defeat the last three Uchiha, bringing an end to Madara and Tobi's Eye of the Moon plan, and protecting the world from a life time of enslavement at their hands. The battle that took place was one for ages. For most of the battle Madara and Tobi had the upper on me and Kakashi Sensei until the other Bijū added their Chakra to mine and Kurama's and I was able to defeat Madara with a Planetary Rasengan before I helped Kakashi-Sensei where I revealed that I had learned my Father's signature jutsu; The Hiraishin. I could tell that Kakashi-Sensei was having a time fighting Tobi, who was revealed to be his old teammate Obito Uchiha, but eventually he was able to overcome his personal problems and we were able to works together to weaken Obito enough to where I could finish him off with a newly perfected Tailed Beast Rasengan while in the Nine-tails Chakra mode. With both of them defeated I was left to deal with Sasuke who still sought vengeance on Konoha for what the elders made his brother Itachi, and our fight took place on the very valley where our first fight took place, The Valley of the End. The battle that took place literary reshaped the landscape as I fight to break through Sasuke's Susanoo while avoiding his Amaterasu using the Hiraishin.

After what seemed like hours of each of us trying to get the upper hand on each other it eventually came down to two jutsu's much like the first time we fought. Rasengan vs. Chidori, and this time I was not holding back. As we charged each other, images of our past that lead to this moment played in my head. The next image was the image of a beautiful, petit, pixie-like woman, with cropped short, spiky, and inky black hair that pointed in every direction and golden eyes, with the most beautiful smile, and I could have sworn I heard her cheer me on in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. The image faded from view just as Sasuke and I plunged our Jutsu's into each other's hearts. Sasuke was killed instantly while I was able to hang on to Kurama's lingering Chakra but I knew this was the end, there was no way Kurama's last bit of Chakra could save me.

"Well… It looks like this is the end." I said to myself as I waited for the Shinigami to take my soul.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" I heard the voices of the nine Bijū say in my head before I found myself blacking out.

* * *

**~Mindscape~**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself outside Kurama's open cage in the boiler room setting that was my mindscape, surrounded by all nine Bijū.

"This is not the end Naruto, not if we have anything to say about it." Kurama said.

"What do you mean? I'm lying out there with a Chidori size hole in my heart and I know you don't have the Chakra to save me." I said.

"That's where we come in, Uzumaki." Shikaku said.

"You have done everything for us, so we will return the favor." Matatabi, the Nibi, said.

"Half of us are going to pull our Chakra together to fuse you and Kurama together." Isobu the Sanbi said.

"This will not only heal your wounds but transform you into an immortal Kitsune." Son Goku, the Yonbi said.

"Then the other half of us will transport you to an alternate universe were you can find more of your kind." Kokou the Gobi said.

"Once in that universe you will never be able to return here." Saiken the Rokubi said.

"But you will be able to find true happiness, the happiness that you deserve." Chōmei the Nanabi said.

"You may think what we are doing is unfair to you, but you must understand." Gyuki the Hachibi said.

"By us fusing together, we will insure that no one can try and revive the Jubi and we will insure that old man Rikudo's vision of peace can finally come true." Kurama said.

"Wait, you're alright with this? I would have thought you would try to escape now that I've changed the seal." I said to the giant Fox.

"That might have happen before, but something's changed in me, something for the better. When I look at you I no longer see the brat that I wished to eat when we first met. No, when I look at you I see the spirit of Old man Rikudo. That's why I asked for the others help. Finally you will be able to find happiness in a world where no one knows of Bijū and Jinchuriki." Kurama said.

"But what about my parents? If I'm turned into an immortal Kitsune than how will I ever see them again?" I asked, worried I would never be reunited with my parents.

"I'm sorry Naruto but even if you did cross over to the other side, the only way to see either of your parents is if you allowed the Shinigami to eat you." Shikaku said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When your father sealed me in you he divided my Chakra in half, One half he sealed in the Shinigami and the other half in you. To do this he needed to give up one soul as payment to the Shinigami. Moreover, your mother gave her soul up after she helped you defeat me so she could be with your father. I'm sorry Naruto but your parent's souls are lost to the Shinigami's stomach." Kurama said.

"No… My parents are… gone?" I said and I was probably about to go hysterical before Kurama smacked my in the head with one of his tails.

"Just because your parents are gone doesn't mean you can't live on as their son." Kurama said. For a while, I was quiet as I thought about what the giant fox had said.

"Your right, I am the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzumaki, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Konoha's Orange Hokage, Dattebayo!" I exclaimed, with determination in my eyes. "Alright let's do this." Once I said that all the Biju nodded before they moved to encircle Kurama and me.

"Now once we start you will feel as if your body and mind are being torn to pieces but you must bear through the pain if you are to make a new live in the new world." Gyuki said to me.

"And don't worry about out living any mate you find, this world has many creatures that are able to live for hundreds and thousands of years without aging." Matatabi said.

"Now let us begin before the boy is far beyond save." Son Goku said before they all began to run through a series of hand seals before that slammed their tails into the ground creating two overlapping seal arrays.

"**BIJU STYLE: BIJU FUSION JUTSU!" **Shikaku, Isobu, Kokou, and Chōmei shouted.

"**BIJU STYLE: BIJU TRANSPORTATION JUTSU!" **Matatabi, Son Goku, Saiken and Gyuki shouted before both seals began to glow and the pain began, for not just me but for Kurama. As both the fox and me began to roar out in pain I took notice that our bodies began to glow a faint light before if began to grow in intensity as the pain began to intensify. Eventually the light and pain was so intense that I was forced to close my eyes as I felt my body begin break apart and merge with Kurama's.

* * *

**~Deep within the Forests Outside of Forks, Washington~**

The next time I was able to open my eyes after the pain and light had subsided I found myself outside of my mindscape in a Forest of what looked like pine trees, and I was not alone. There standing no more than ten feet away from me was the woman I had seen and heard cheer for me before Sasuke plunged his attack through my heart. She stood at around 4 feet 10 inches wearing what I could only describe as highly expensive civilian clothes. When she began to walk towards me, she seemed to move with more grace than any of the Kunoichi I knew, and for some reason her features seemed to glow in the faint moonlight.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm happy to see you, you've kept me waiting long enough. I am Alice Cullen." She said to me in the same bell-like voice I had heard before. Unfortunately, before I could respond, the exhaustion of my battle with Sasuke, the fusion with Kurama, and the fact that this woman, Alice knew my name was finally too much for me my mind to handle and I began to collapse into Alice's arms as I blacked out.

* * *

**~Cullen Household, Early Morning (Alice's POV)**

"… and there, finished." I said to myself as I put the final additions on the room that would soon be occupied by the Blond Kitsune from my visions. The room had previously been a room that we had been using for storage for a few years and I have been using my winter vacation to move everything from the room to a storage unit that Carlisle had bought. Once everything was moved out, I remodeled the entire room in hopes that Naruto the Kitsune would feel at home here. I had my brother's Edward, Jasper, and Emmett remove the wall on the northern side were a balcony was added along with a few panels of glass along with a sliding Glass door. I repainted the room a dark Burnt Orange while lining the southern wall with a large Bookshelf that Carlisle and Esme help me fill with books, and Edward help fill with CD after we installed a surround sound system in the walls. Naruto might not like a lot of them but we never know until he is here. On the Eastern wall an antique desk sat near the books cases that Jasper had donated next to a large bed Rosalie had picked out.

With a sigh I ran my hand over the Orange comforter, I had just put on the bed. In the middle of the comforter was the same symbol I has seen many times on the headband that Naruto wore in my Visions. My visions, ever since I first saw the Blond there have been one thing I could not understand. Every time I had a vision of him and me, I see a red thread that links us by our pinkies. After I had joined with the Cullen's along Jasper, Edward had also seen the red thread thanks to his telepathy and he was just as confused as I was. Edward had suggested to me to talk to Carlisle about it, as he was the very wise. Carlisle had told me that the red thread could actually be the Red thread of Destiny, the very thread that is said to bind two people as soul mates no matter the distance, time, or in this case dimension.

'_I just hope Naruto will be accepting of me… I mean us.' _I thought and I could have sworn I felt my cheeks heat up despite us vampires being dead. With nothing else to do in the room, I made way out of Naruto's room and walked through the large house that Carlisle had bought years ago in Forks, Washington. Eventually I arrived in the living room to find my adoptive mother Esme relaxing as she read on of the many books from Carlisle personal Library.

"Good Morning Alice, dear." Esme said as she sat down her book.

"Good Morning Esme, did the others already leave for the hunt?" I asked.

"No, Carlisle received an emergency call this morning and told Edward and Jasper to go on without him." Esme told me.

"Emmett and Rosalie didn't return from their vacation in France?" I asked confused as to why I did not get a vision of them choosing to stay in France.

"No, I imagine that Rosalie made a split decision to stay in Paris for an extra night." Ah, that would explain it; a split decision is one of the few ways to get around my visions.

"I bet you she did that just to avoid having to meet Naruto tonight." I mumbled, but thanks to vampire's improved hearing Esme heard me a released a small laugh.

"Alice, do you really believe your sister would do that when she knows how important this Kitsune is going to be to you?" Esme asked.

"Yes I do. Rosalie told me herself that she is not sure how she or the others will react to him because none of have ever seen a Kitsune. She believes that we will react to Naruto much like we did to the Werewolves in La Push." I said as Esme stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She is right that we don't know how we will react, but we much trust in your judgment and visions that Naruto will become a new loving member of our family." Esme said with a smile.

"Thank you Esme." I said as I hugged her, which she returned. "Esme do you think it you could drive me to Carlisle's office? I would like to go hunting before meeting Naruto tonight." I asked after breaking the hug.

"Of course, I need to restock the house with some food, since Kitsune still need to eat." Esme said before we made our way to the Large Garage where we chose to drive Edwards Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. After a quick three-minute drive on the outside of Forks, away from the public at high speed we reached Forks Hospital. After saying goodbye, and a reminder that a vision told me Naruto loves Ramen, Esme drove off towards the local Grocery store as I made my way through the Hospital and to Carlisle's office, which was on the top floor. Knocking on his door, I waited until I heard Carlisle say enter before I opened his door.

"Oh Alice, I was actually about to call you." Carlisle said as he continued to write in a folder on his deck.

"Well it's a good thing I had Esme drive me here than." I said with a giggle.

"Yes well, I'm sorry about not telling you that the emergency call, but I knew you were busy with Naruto's room." Carlisle said.

"I understand I was just putting the finishing touches on his room." I said with a smile.

"Good, than all is set for his arrival tonight." Carlisle said as he finished with the folder before him.

"Just about, Esme is on her way to get some food for Naruto, and I was planning on joining you for the hunt before Naruto arrives tonight." I said.

"Good idea, we don't want to scare away your soul mate by being hungry when we meet him." Carlisle said, almost teasing me. It seemed to be Carlisle's favorite past time ever since I told him about the red thread of Destiny, especially whenever it was just the two of us.

"Also I think it would be best if you were near just in case Naruto isn't fully healed after his battle." I said.

"I thought you said your vision showed you that Naruto seemed to be perfectly fine when the Light that he appeared in faded?" Carlisle asked as he stood up from his chair.

"He did, but we don't know what kind of damage he received from the lightning based attack that almost killed him." I said remembering the image of Naruto and the black haired boy with the Duck butt styled hair.

"You may have a point. Maybe it would be a good idea for me to be there tonight." Carlisle said before he hung up his lab jacket and we began to walk through the hospital making small talk, mainly about the new additions to Naruto's room we eventually made it to Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG. After a quick drive dive out of town at normal speed Carlisle began to pick up speed to our normal high speed driving. Finally, after a five-minute drive we arrived at a public camping ground that was close to where I had seen Naruto appear in my vision. Parking near Emmett's Jeep Rubicon that Edward and Jasper had borrowed this morning to go hunting, we began to walk into the forest away from prying eyes before splitting up and running at inhuman speed on the hunt. With Naruto's arrival tonight I had chosen to hunt for a doe, this way they would be little struggle before she died and I would be presentable for when Naruto arrived from his dimension. Once I had my doe caught, killed, and bloodless I proceeded to dispose of her body when a bright light erupted throughout the night sky. Realizing that my hunting had taken longer than expected I left the dead deer where she was and ran to where the light originated. When I arrived at the area, I saw the man from my visions for the first time. He stood at 5 feet 4 inches, just two inches shorter than Esme, wearing an orange and black tracksuit what was torn to hell, the most significant damage being the large hole in his chest, with black sandals and a long black bandana with a metal plate that had a Symbol that looked like a leaf engraved in it. He had lightly tanned skin, deep cerulean blue eyes, sun kissed hair that seem to turn a orangish-red, and three whisker-like marks one his cheeks, but two of the most astonishing traits about him were the two Orange Fox ears on the top of his head, and nine fluffy orange and black tails that seemed to flow behind him.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm happy to see you, you've kept me waiting long enough. I am Alice Cullen." I said with a smile as I walked towards him. However, what happened next not even I could have foreseen. Instead of giving a verbal response I saw his eyes glaze over before he feel forward, passing out from what I could only guess was exhaustion. Rushing forward I, allowed Naruto to fall into my arms, rather than fall face first into the dirt. '_His body is warm, defiantly warmer than a humans, and I kind of like it.' _I thought as I struggled to hold Naruto up due to the face that his ears were tickling my nose.

"I take it this is the Kitsune from our visions?" I heard Carlisle say behind me as he and two others, Edward and Jasper from the smell, walk up behind Naruto and me.

"Yeah, this is Naruto." I said as Edward moved on of Naruto's arms onto his shoulders. Jasper soon helped Edward when he saw no negative reaction from his brother, and since he just feed there was low chance of him attacking Naruto.

"Well there appears to be no immediate signs of damage to him, but I won't be able to tell any else until he's awake." Carlisle said after giving Naruto a quick check.

"I think it would be a good idea to move Naruto before the Forest Rangers gather to investigate that light your boyfriend appeared in." Jasper said in a rare attempt of humor. Instead of giving a verbal response, I just glared at the newest vampire as Edward and Carlisle gave small chuckles.

"Alright, Jasper, Edward if you two don't mind caring Naruto we'll get him to my car and take him home." Carlisle said before he began to make the long track back to his car, followed by Edward, Jasper and Naruto as I brought up the rear. We were on our way home… and hopefully soon Naruto would come ho call it his home as well.

**~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Higure**

**With the war finally over Naruto finds himself knocking on deaths door after the final battle with Sasuke, but Kurama ways otherwise. With the help of the other eight Bijū, Kurama fuses with Naruto, transforming him into an immortal Kitsune before sending him to the world of Twilight where Alice has been waiting for years to meet her soul mate. Together with his new family, he will learn to adapt to the new world and do what he always does, protect his precious people.**

**Chapter 2**

**(Naruto's POV)**

Waking up in a strange, unfamiliar room, and having absolutely no idea on how you got there is never a good thing. Acting out of instinct, I jumped out of the bed I was in and try to reach for a Kunai, only to fine that someone removed my kunai holster, and changed my clothes to gray sweats and a black t-shirt.

'_What the hell is going on? Kurama tell me what happened. Kurama?'_ I thought as I tried to get in contact with the fox.

"Now, now, there's no need for any hostilities Naruto." I heard a voice say. Turning towards the voice, I saw a man who looked to be in his early Twenties, with color-length blond hair, a medium build, flawless pale skin, golden colored eyes with purple like shadows under his eyes.

"Who the hell are you, where the hell am I, and how the hell do you know my name!" I shouted at him.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and you are currently in my home, and I know your name because my family has been waiting for your arrival." The man, Carlisle said.

"What do you mean you've been waiting? How could you have known I was coming to this Dimension?" I asked confused.

"Before I answer that you must understand what me and my family are." Carlisle said further confusing me. '_What does he mean by that?' _I thought as a strange scent entered my nose. "You see me and my family were, at one time human, much like you were, but we became another type of creature, we are what you could call Vampire's."

"VAMPIRE'S! As in the blood sucking undead that are weakened by garlic, sunlight, and sleep in coffins!" I shouted as I covered my neck with my hands.

"Actually you're only half right. We do drink blood, and we could be considered undead, but we are not affected by garlic or sunlight, and we do not sleep in coffins, in fact, we are unable to sleep at all. I'm surprised that you know about our kind, being from a different dimension." Carlisle said.

"We have horror books back there too you know." I mumbled glaring at the man.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you in any way." He said holding his hands up defensively. "Anyway you have no need to worry about any of my family thinking you as their next meal. For the past few centuries, I have perfected an alternate way of feeding. Instead of feeding on humans like most Vampires, my family practices a form of vegetarian diet by drinking the blood of animals from the nearby forests. This allows us to sustain a relatively normal life among the humans until we have to move." Carlisle said.

"So you drink animal blood, not human… wait centuries? How old exactly are you?" I asked as I removed my hands from my neck.

"I think around 364 years old…" He said trying to remember something.

"364! But you look like you only 23!" I shouted.

"Yes, it's one of the many side effects of the venom that changes us. Along with increasing our natural abilities, the venom prevents us from sleeping or aging, and gives many of our kind special powers." Carlisle said.

"Special powers? Like the one that allowed you to know that I was arriving in this dimension?" I asked.

"Yes, my daughter Alice is gifted with the ability to receive information through the use of mechanisms other than the five senses." Huh? "She is able to see the future." Oh… wait does that mean she has the same ability as Shion? "It's because of Alice that I would like to offer you a place in our family." Carlisle

"W-What?" I asked taken completely by surprise.

"We want you to become a member of our family."

"But why? Why would you offer me, a complete stranger, a place in your family?" I asked. Two years ago, I would have jumped at the chance of having a family, but I have learned to live on my own and survive.

"Because we've all been where you are. We all have felt the loneliness you have felt, but everything changed when we found each other and became a family. In addition, you have nowhere else to go, and you are from a different dimension, the world is different from the one you came from. It would be better if you had someone who could help you adapt to life." Carlisle said. He is right; I doubt I would survive three days on my own.

"I… see your point, but where would I stay?" I asked.

"Why right here. Alice spent all winter redesigning the room in hopes that you would like it and stay with us." When he said that my eyes widened, she did all this just so I would stay? With a sigh, I ran a hand through my hair, only to stop when I felt something soft and fuzzy on the top of my head. After spying a full body mirror on one of two doors in the room, I rushed over to look at what the fusion with Kurama had done to me. On the top of my head were two orangish-red fox ears that looked like they started to blend in to my hair that gained a reddish hue on the ends. My eyes were still their normal blue but the pupils had become slits, the whisker marks on my cheeks were more pronounced, my teeth gained what looked like sharpened canines, and behind me, I saw nine Orange and black Fox tails. Great becoming a Kitsune made me look like a monster. "Ah I see you've noticed the changes in your appearance. It seems your fusion with your inner demon has changed a lot. I have taken the liberty of getting into contact with an old friend who is a Kitsune to help you control your new powers." Carlisle said talking up behind me.

"So there are Kitsune in this Dimension?" I asked turning to him.

"Yes, but unfortunately only one survives. They, along with Werewolf's, were nearly wiped out by the Volturi, who sought to destroy them all." Carlisle said.

"The Volturi? Who are they?" I asked.

"Think of them as ancient Vampires who act as our royalty. You do not need to worry about them; they usually do not bother us. Now, why don't you get dressed in the clothes Alice laid out on the deck and we'll meet the rest of the family." Carlisle said before walking out the other door in the room, leaving me to have some privacy. Going over to the deck, I found the clothes that Carlisle told me about; a pair of black pant, a blue T-shirt, a black jacket with orange linings, black socks, black shoes, and my headband. As I was dressing I noticed that my seal that held in Kurama was gone, and so was his presence from my mindscape. Where ever the old fuzz-ball was I hoped he was happy. Walking through the door Carlisle had left through I found the man waiting for me leaning against a railing. It was then I noticed that we had been on the second story of one of the fancies houses I had ever seen. The inside alone could put the Hokage's tower to shame.

"Wow…" I said awestruck.

"I see you like the house. Thanks to Alice's gift, and my job as a doctor our family is able to buy some of the finest things created by humans." Carlisle said.

"I've never seen anything like this, not even the Hyuuga clan had anything like this, and they were our riches, most powerful family after the Senju." I said.

"Well shall we head down stairs?" Carlisle said. With a nod, I began to follow Carlisle though the house, taking in everything, I could before we walked down stairs into a large room where six other people sat in the various chairs and couches. "Everyone as you already know this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, our guest and newest member of our family. Naruto I would like you to meet my family." Carlisle said as a woman in her mid-twenties, with caramel-colored hair, a heart shaped face, a slender figure, and the same golden eyes, marble skin, and purple shadows under her eyes as Carlisle walked up to me.

"Hello Naruto dear, are you hungry?" She asked me.

"Naruto, this is my wife Esme." Carlisle told me.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to become a member of your family Esme." I said with a slight bow. What many people do not know is that I do know how to be polite, I just act annoying to piss people off.

"No need to thank me, we're just glad you agreed to stay with us. Now is there anything I can get you to eat, I would imagine you must be starving." Esme said and before I could answer her, my stomach decided to speak up for me.

"I guess I am a little hungry. Do you happen to have any ramen?" I asked as I held my stomach. With a smile Esme made her way to where I think is the kitchen as Carlisle led me to two young men. One had unruly bronze hair, and a thin but muscular body, while the other had honey colored hair that came to his color, and a lean but muscular body. Both of them had the same golden eyes, marble skin, and purple skin under their eyes that I was starting to believe was a common trait among Vampire.

"Hello Naruto, My name is Edward, I'm glad you're here, now maybe Alice won't be as annoying." The bronze haired one, now introduced as Edward said.

"She wasn't that bad Edward, anyway I'm Jasper Hall, and it's a pleasure to meet you." The honey blond Jasper said.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you; I hope we can get along as brothers." I said shaking each of their hands, though Jasper was a little apprehensive. I was surprised at how cold their hands were despite the warmth I could feel in the house. When Edward and Jasper stepped away A large tall large young man with curly brown hair and a very attractive young woman with long blond wavy hair, and a body that any woman would kill for, walked up to me. They had their arms wrapped around on another, as if they were an item, and had the very same skin and eyes as the others.

"Hey their foxy, glad to see you finally arrived, I'm Emmett, and this is my soul mate Rosalie." The man Emmett said.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said as I extended m hand to shake there's, and while Emmett returned the gesture when I turned to Rosalie, she just scoffed.

"Don't mind her, she can be a bit bitchy at first but she'll come around eventually." Emmett said with a laugh as Rosalie elbowed him.

"I am not bitchy; I just don't see the big deal of some fox brat coming to live with us." Rosalie said which caused me to start formulating a plan to prank her as I did to everyone that called me fox brat. Sure now I was truly part fox but it still did not ease any of the old memories. That was when I turned to her, the last member of the family, and by far the most beautiful person I have ever seen, even more so than Sakura, Alice. She had waited until everyone else had introduced himself or herself before she began walking with the same grace as before. When she was close, enough she wrapped me in a very powerful hug. Her skin was just as cold as Edward's, Jasper's and Emmett's but it was different

"I'm so glad you're alright. You had us a little worried when you passed out." Alice said as released the hug. Before I could respond, the scent of Ramen caught my attention. Turning towards the smell, I saw Esme carrying a bowl of instant ramen.

"Here you go dear." Esme told me as she handed me the bowl and a fork.

"Thank you Esme." I said before I began to eat.

"Well he does seem to feel at ease." I heard Jasper say.

"His thoughts are calm as well, except he has this elaborate prank planned out for Rosalie." Edward said.

"It's only to open her eyes. I won't do too much damage." I said with my trademark smile.

"There's no need to prank anyone, even if you think Rosalie deserves it for calling you a fox brat." Edward said, causing my eyes to widen.

"H-How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"Carlisle didn't tell you?" Alice asked.

"He explained that many vampires are gifted with extra abilities and how you can see the future, but that's all." I said taking another bite of ramen.

"Well Edward and Jasper are just as freaky as little Alice." Emmett said with a laugh.

"What Emmett means is that I have ability to read people's minds, while Jasper can control their emotions." Edward said.

"Is that why Jasper looks like his in pain? Because he can feel what others feel?" I asked.

"No, Jasper is our newest Vegetarian, so being around anyone outside our kind is kind of hard for him." Carlisle explained

'_I am so glad Kurama is no longer in my mind.' _ I thought, and Edward heard.

"Kurama, was that the name of the beast that turned you into a Kitsune?" He asked.

"Yeah, Kurama had been with me since birth but he always want to eat me, and continue his path of destruction on my village. It was not until recently that he changed; he told me that I reminded him of The Sage if six Paths, the very man who was said to create Ninjutsu. Because of that, he gave his life to allow me to live. The old Fuzz ball could be a pain in the ass but he was my friend through the end." I said before finishing my ramen.

"Well thanks to him we have a new family member." Alice said as she wrapped her arms around my left arm.

"Yes and we all know how important he is to you." Emmett said teasingly to Alice, which brought a round of laughs from many of the vampires around us.

"Huh, what do mean by that?" I asked confused which only made everyone laugh louder, even the pained Jasper.

"Don't worry about Naruto, for now we need to get you to my office. I would like to run a few tests on you. To make sure you've completely healed from your fight." Carlisle said.

"T-Tests, w-what kind of tests?" I asked, ready to bolt at any moment. If it is one thing I don't like, its tests.

"Just a few medical tests, nothing too bad. Once we're done, Jasper will take you to get a few documentations filled out so you can join the rest of your siblings in school." Carlisle said.

"I have to attend school again! No! I will not go back; I will not go through that torture again!" I shouted as I tried to escape from Alice's arms but her grip was too strong.

"Naruto, every teen our age has to attend school; we've been doing it over and over every time we move. Plus you won't have to worry about teachers treating you badly." Alice said.

"But I've never been good in School, plus my education stop when I was 12, how do expect me to be able to catch up with everyone? Especially you've had hundreds of years to understand everything!" I exclaimed.

"We'll help you Naruto. You're just going to have to trust us." Alice said as she looked into my eyes, and I stared back. There was something in those large, golden eyes that seemed to stare into my soul.

"O-ok, I'll attend school with you." I said as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"That's all fine and dandy but what are we going to do about his ears and tails? He can't just walk into a hospital like that, it'll expose us all." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie's right, maybe if he tucked the tails into his pants and put a hat on, we can get him into Carlisle's private office." Edward said.

"I have a better idea, but I'm going to need my arm." I said looking at Alice. When she noticed that, she still had a hold of my arm she let go and took a step away, a very faint pink hue on her cheeks. Bringing my hands together in the Ram seal, I began to exert a small amount of my Chakra before I was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared my Tails had disappears and my ears had return to normal. Man I love the Transformation Jutsu.

"H-How is that even possible?" Jasper asked, astound.

"It's just a transformation jutsu; any academy student can do it." I said as Alice waved a hand above my head where my ears had been

"It's not an illusion, it's real." She said.

"It's awesome huh? This way I don't run the risk of exposing you." I said with a foxy grin.

"Well that takes care of that. Now Naruto, Alice, Jasper, and I can go into town without any trouble." Carlisle said, to which the two nodded. Grabbing ahold of my arm Alice dragged me through the house to another large room filled with strange, shiny metal machines of different sizes.

"What the hell are those?" I asked Alice.

"Those are our cars, they allow us to travel any distance at speeds faster than we can run. Everyone has at least one, and once we get you a driver's licenses we'll find you something you can drive." Alice said as she pulled me towards one of the black colored cars.

"How fast can they go?" I asked.

"Each on has a different top speed. It all matters what's under the hood." Alice said as Carlisle, Jasper got in the front of the car, and Alice and I got in the back. Closing the door and sitting down, Carlisle turned, what looked like a key, and the Car came to life, which made me jump.

"Sorry about, I forgot that our dimensions have different levels of Technology." Carlisle said looking back at me through the mirror.

"I-It's alright Carlisle. I'm sure I'll get used to it all." I said before Carlisle nodded and we began to move out of the room, which Alice called a garage, into the surrounding forest. Once we arrived on a road that Jasper said was covered with asphalt to allow cars a smoother ride, Carlisle began to pick up speed. The sheer speed that this machine was traveling was shocking. Sure it was not at fast as my father, A, or me in Biju mode, but I was still surprised. After a while, we reached the town of Forks, Washington. '_Really? A town named after silverware?' _I thought when Alice told me the town's name. While in town Carlisle slowed down the car to what was called a speed limit, until we reached Forks Hospital, where we stopped in a spot reserved for Carlisle. Once we got out of the car Carlisle, lead us to his private exam room where I was allowed to lower the transformation and Carlisle began to run his "Tests", and let's just say once the needles came out it took both Jasper's emotion control, and Alice's soothing touch to prevent me from bolting out the door.

"Well I don't seem to see any residual damage from your fight with…" "Sasuke." "Sasuke and everything seems to be normal." Carlisle said as he place the blood he had drawn from me into a small tube, while adding something to it before placing the tube in a small refrigerator.

"Carlisle, why did you draw his blood?" Jasper asked from the very corner of the room.

"I just want to run a few more tests on it. Since he is the last of two Kitsune not a lot is known about them." Carlisle said pulling off the lab coat, he had donned when we had arrived. "Now, we can get to Seattle for our meeting with Mr. Jenks." Carlisle said as he led us back out of the Hospital after I re-did the transformation.

"Who's Mr. Jenks? I asked.

"Mr. Jenks is a… friend of mine. I used to work with his mentor before he passed on, and have worked several times with him to help our family. He is able to get any legal document we may need through illegal channels." Jasper said as we reached the car, and before Alice could open her door, something possessed me to open the door for her.

"Why thank you Naruto, such a gentleman." Alice said as she got in the car. The way she said that caused me cheeks to heat up. Closing the door I made my around the machine and got in the other side. From Forks, it took about an hour to get to Seattle, mainly due to the ferry ride, which got me sea sick, again. During much of the trip, Alice and Jasper would explain many of the things that were different between this Dimension and mine. Eventually we made it to Seattle and unlike the small Town of Forks; Seattle was enormous with large buildings that seamed to scrape the sky. Once in what could be the heart of the city we arrived at one of the large Skyscrapers and were forced to park in a much larger version of a garage. Getting out of the car, I was amazed by everything around us that I did not see a large car coming my way as I walked in the middle of the road. It was not until Jasper pulled me out of the way that I realized I almost got ran over.

"Naruto, you need pay more attention." Jasper told me.

"Sorry about that Jasper. I'll try better." I said as I followed him and Carlisle through the large garage with Alice on my arm. I was not sure if it was to make sure I did not get hurt, or lost but I actually did not care, despite the blush I knew was on my cheeks due to the close proximity between us. Eventually we made our way into the large Skyscraper and up to a deck with a woman typing away what looked like a more advanced Computer.

"May I help you?" She asked when she looked up from her computer.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Mr. Jenks. My name is Jasper Hale." Jasper said causing the girls eyes to widen.

"Oh, of course Mr. Hale, Mr. Jenks is waiting for you in his office." The woman said.

"Thank you." Jasper told her before leading us to a row of doors. Pressing a button near one of the doors, we wait until the doors opened to reveal a small room. Once we were all in the room Jasper pressed a button with the number 15 on it, which caused the button to light up and the doors to close. As soon as the door closed the room itself began to move, and whether it was Jasper's ability to manipulate my emotions, or the fact that Alice's touch seemed to keep me calm I wasn't as surprised by the movement of the room. Upon reaching our destination, the doors opened and Jasper led us down the hall to a door with the name Jason Jenks on it. Without bothering to knock, Jasper opened the door and walked into an office like room. The only occupant was a bald paunchy, old man who nearly jumped out of his chair at the sight of Jasper.

"M-Mr. Jasper, what a pleasure to see you again. In addition, you have brought company; it is a pleasure to meet anyone of Mr. Jasper's family. I am Jason Jenks, how can my service help you today?" Jenks asked. When I looked at the man he almost seemed to be terrified of Jaspers presence.

"Good day to you Mr. Jenks, I'm Carlisle, Jaspers adoptive father, and these are two of my other adoptive children Alice and Naruto." Carlisle said stepping up to shake the man's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you all, i-is there anything I can help you with today?" Jenks asked shaking Carlisle's hand.

"We need you to get some legal documents for Naruto." Jasper told him.

"Of course Mr. Jasper, what kind of documents were you looking for?"

"Immigration, Adoption, and Social security." Carlisle said.

"Hmm, so you want the cover story of Naruto being a transfer from out of the country. I can do it, but I'll need some information from Naruto himself." Jenks said turning to his computer. "First I need your full name."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." I said.

"Age?"

"16, turning 17."

"Birth date?"

"October 10th." I said. "1987." Alice finished.

"Fathers name?"

"Minato Namikaze."

"Mother's?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"Ethnicity?"

"Japanese." Alice answered.

"City of birth?"

"Tanabe, Japan." Carlisle answered for me.

"Alight, last question, Initial point of entry into the US?" Jenks asked.

"Forks, Washington." Jasper said.

"A-alright, I believe I have everything I need. I will put this at the top of my work just for you Mr. Jasper. It will take some time, but I will have it done as soon as possible." Jenks said.

"Thanks you Mr. Jenks. We appreciate you help Naruto." Alice said.

"I-it's no problem. I'll call you when I have the documents ready." Jenks told us.

"Thank you Mr. Jenks, we will leave you to your work." Carlisle said as he began to led me and Alice out of the office, with Jasper behind us.

"No thank you Mr. Carlisle, Mr. Jasper, Mrs. Alice, and Mr. Naruto for your business." Jenks said as Jasper closed the door. From Mr. Jenks office, we made our way back down to the lobby, and into the Parking garage, where I again opened the door for Alice, and we made our way back to The Cullen's house. By the time we arrived Esme had a large dinner made, but because they did not like the taste of normal food anymore, I ate it all, and it was almost as good as Ichiraku's Ramen. After dinner, Alice and Edward began to test my knowledge to see where I stood as far as schooling was concerned. Before I turned in for the night, they both told me I had maybe a 7th grade education or less and that they would be ready to help me by tomorrow. Saying good night to everyone, I made my way back up to the room I had woken up in, with a remade bed, and the sweats and T-shirt from this morning on the bed, just below my village's symbol. Smiling at the thought that Alice put into the room I changed into the clothes that were on my bed, tossing the clothes I had worn today into a nearby laundry basket, and jumped into bed. It did not take long until I was fast asleep.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Higure **

**With the war finally over Naruto finds himself knocking on deaths door after the final battle with Sasuke, but Kurama ways otherwise. With the help of the other eight Bijū, Kurama fuses with Naruto, transforming him into an immortal Kitsune before sending him to the world of Twilight where Alice has been waiting for years to meet her soul mate. Together with his new family, he will learn to adapt to the new world and do what he always does, protect his precious people.**

**Chapter 3**

Two and a half months passed by in a blur for Naruto. For much of those months he would focus much of his time improving his very lacking education. While He would receive help from Edward, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle when he could Naruto seemed to have the best luck learning from Alice. Alice seemed to know the exact words to use to describe something, and the right methods of teaching Naruto that allowed him to understand everything and retain all the information. While Naruto continued to improve his knowledge, he was also required to attend High School with his siblings, and what a nightmare that was. Naruto would constantly fall asleep in class, and when he actually awake he was unable to follow along with the teacher due to his lack of education. Through the months, Naruto's relations with his "Family" strengthened as he interacted with each one. Esme and Carlisle would treat Naruto as if he was their son, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett acted as older brother who help Naruto whenever he needed it, and Rosalie was starting to open up to Naruto and act like a sister. His relations with Alice were different, he could not think of her as a sister, and the feelings that had started to surface were just as he felt for Sakura, only they stronger. Whatever these feelings were he hoped to get help from someone soon.

* * *

**Cullen's house**

Like every morning, Naruto woke up to find a set of clothes on his deck, courtesy of Alice. While Alice originally freaked out Naruto by coming into his bedroom in the middle not out he began to accept her help, knowing that Alice had thing for fashion. Getting out of bed Naruto go dressed in the black pants, black shoes, and white long-sleeve button up shirt and exited his room, making his way the house to the kitchen where he could smell Esme cooking him breakfast like every morning. Arriving in the dining room, he saw Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sitting at the table. Jasper was reading a book from his own library; Edward was reading the paper, while Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped around each other.

"Morning everyone." Naruto said as he took a seat at the table.

"Morning to you too Naruto." Jasper said pulling himself from his book. Out of all his "Brothers", it seemed he had a bigger connection with Jasper.

"Did you have a successful hunt last night?" Naruto asked.

"Jasper and Alice did, but me and Emmett ran into some campers and had to turn back." Edward said not looking away from the paper.

"You guys going to be alright at school?" Naruto worried. He knew it was not safe for Jasper to go without feeding but he was not sure about his other brothers.

"Don't worry about us little fox; we can handle the smell of humans better than Jazz." Emmett said with a laugh.

"I still don't like you guys going into town without feeding first." Esme said as she brought a large plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in and set it in front of Naruto.

"Thank you Esme, Itadakimasu!" Naruto said before he began to eat, with as much manners as he could. He found out the hard way that you never anger Esme.

"You know I thought I saw a den of Foxed close by. They may not be completely filling but they'll be better than nothing." Emmett said.

"NO! Don't touch those foxes!" Naruto shouted.

"Whoa, calm down Naruto, what's the big deal?" Emmett asked.

"What's the big deal? The big deal is I am a fox too you idiot! You hunting them would be like you hunting me." Naruto said. '_Plus foxes were killed on sight because of Kurama; I will not allow something like that to happen here.' _Naruto thought.

"He does have a point." Jasper said.

"I agree with him, I think it would be better if we leave foxes alone, and if we find any fox trap we should destroy them." Edward said.

"Ok, no fox hunting, and we save the foxes from trappers, got it. And sorry about what I said Naruto." Emmett said. Naruto just waved it away, happy that foxes would be save and went back to eating, but was interrupted when a pair of cold pale hands covered his eyes.

"Alright Alice I know it's you." Naruto said as he lifted the hands off his eyes.

"Boo, you always know it's me." Alice said as she took her seat next to Naruto, moving her seat closer to the blonde-haired Kitsune.

"That's because you're the only one who does that to him Alice." Rosalie said.

"Hey, get a load of this. Says here that Forks Police chief Charlie Swan's daughter Isabella Swan is returning to Forks to live with her father." Jasper said, having grabbed the paper from Edward.

"Is Forks really that small that something like that makes the news?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's why we chose the area. The smaller the population, the easier time we have not having to worry about blood lust. Fewer humans mean fewer temptations." Carlisle said walking into the room, giving Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"Sound advice I guess." Naruto said.

"You better hurry and finish you breakfast if you're going to make it to school on time." Esme said. Looking at the clock, everyone realized that it was almost time to leave. Sure, the Cullen's could care less about getting a high school education, again, but they knew that it was something Naruto needed. Eating the rest of his food as fast as possible Naruto created a Kage Bunshin that took the dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned as he went back to his room, grabbed his field bag that Alice had bought, performed the transformation jutsu, and ran to the garage. In the garage, Naruto jumped into Edwards Volvo next to Alice as Emmett and Rosalie drove out in Rosalie's red Mercedes convertible. Once in the car Edward put in in drive and followed Rosalie out of the garage.

* * *

**Forks High School (Lunch Time)**

Isabella (Bella) Swan was anything but happy. But could you blame her? After moving from sunny Phoenix, Arizona to rainy Folks, Washington to live with her father so her mother could travel with her stepfather, who was a miner-league baseball player, and starting a new school in the middle of the semester. Luckily, she would not have to sit alone at lunch. A girl from her Spanish and trigonometry class walked with her to lunch and invited her to sit at a table with several of the girl's friends. It was there, at that very table, that Bella saw them, sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from the other students as possible. There were six of them, none of them were talking, and only one was eating the food from the others trays and they did nothing to stop him. Unlike the other students, these six were not gawking at Bella, so she was safe to stare without being caught. None of them looked alike, of the four boys; one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey-blond hair. The third has lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze hair. The last, and shortest, was muscular like the others, with a rounded face, blond and red spiky hair, and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. The two girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque, with a beautiful figure, the kind that you saw on a swimsuit model; her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixy-like, thin in the extreme, with small features; her hair was deep black, shopped shirt and pointed out in every direction.

Yet they were alike, except the short boy. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in the sunless town while the short one was lightly tanned. They had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones, while the red-blond had deep blue eyes. Except for that same blond, they all had shadows under their eyes, purplish bruise like shadows, as if they all suffered from insomnia. However, all this was not why Bella could not look away.

"Who are _they?_" Bella asked the girl from Spanish, whose name she still couldn't remember. As she looked up to see where Bella meant, though she already knew whom she meant.

"That's Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hall, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said. Bella looked back in time to see the beautiful boy slap away the blue-eyed boys hand before picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers.

'_Strange names, almost the kind of grandparents had. And Naruto sound Asian.'_ Bella thought.

"They are… very nice looking." Bella said, struggling with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" the girl, Jessica as Bella finally remembered, said with a giggle, "But they're all together though – Emmett and Rosalie I mean. I do not know the true story between Naruto and Alice, everyone thought Alice and Jasper were together but when Naruto showed up a few months ago that was thrown out the window. And they all live together." Bella noticed that her voice held all the shock and condemnation of a small town.

"Which ones are the Cullen's, they don't look related?" Bella asked.

"Oh they're not. Dr. Cullen is young, in his mid-twenties or early thirties. They are all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins – the blonds – while Naruto is the blond with red highlights. They're all foster children."

"They look too old to be foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie have both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight, she's their aunt or something like that. And Naruto is a mystery." Jessica said.

"That's kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella asked.

"No," Jessica answered in a voice that made it sound like it should be obvious. "They moved down here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska, and Naruto just moved in from somewhere in Japan this January." Bella felt a surge of pity and relief. Pity because as beautiful as they were, they were outsider, clearly not accepted. Relief that I was not the only newcomer here and certainly not the most interesting by the least. As Bella examined them, the youngest of the Cullen's, looked up and met her gaze, with evident curiosity in his expression. Bella swiftly looking away.

"Which on is the boy with reddish brown hair?" Bella asked. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye, and he was still looking at her, but not gawking like the other students – he had a slightly frustrated expression.

"That's Edward. He is gorgeous, of course, but do not waste your time. He does not date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed. A clear sign that Edward had turned her down. On the other side of the room, Edward was frustrated, and Jasper could notice it.

"What's got you like this?" Jasper asked.

"I… I'm having problems reading someone's mind." Edward said, causing everyone at the table to turn to him.

"Has that ever happen before?" Naruto asked.

"No, never." Alice told Naruto.

"So who's this person?" Emmett asked.

"Isabella Swan."

"The chiefs daughter? What's so special about her that's blocking your mind reading?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure. I can read everyone else's mind, even those further away than her clear, but when I try to read hers… nothing, unlike when Naruto learned to block me out with that image of a dancing pervert on a frog."  
"Toad, they get angry when you call them frogs." Naruto said as he finished his meal. At that moment the bell rang and everyone stood up and threw what was left on their trays before putting the trays away before they all broke off for their next class, Emmett and Rosalie going off for Government, Jasper, Alice and Naruto off to English, and Edward to Biology. Once in class Edward made his way to his seat, near the window. He did not pay much attention to the students that walked by, wanting to do as little with them as possible especially today. That was Mike Newton walked in with her, and introduced her to Mr. Banner. As she walked by a fan that Mr. Banner had on Edward caught her scent, and it caused him to go rigid. Never in his 88 years as a vampire had he smelled a human so intoxicating, and tempting. Edward watched as Mr. Banner gave Bella a textbook and sent her to sit next to him. Now that she was close Edward starting to wish he had feed today, so he moved his chair as close to the window as possible and leaned away from her, and stopped breathing as often, just enough to limit the amount of her scent but not to blow his cover. All throughout Mr. Banners lecture Edward did everything he could to get his mind of the scent that Bella produced: Digging his nails into his hand, biting the inside of his mouth, even thinking about the White haired Pervert from Naruto's block. Eventually the bell rang and Edward quick collected his things and left the classroom, in a hurry to get away from her. During his last class he had no problems, and made a quick dash to the front office after school to get his class changed, unfortunately there were no openings. He heard the door open as he argued but paid no heed to it, until the door opened again, letting a small breeze in and carried her scent to his nose again, causing him to go rigid.

"Never mind than," Edward said in a voice that Bella found attractive, "I can see that it's impossible. Thanks you very much for your help." Edward said before turning on his heels and left the office, not bothering to look at her, and walked towards the forest. In the parking lot Jasper, Alice, and Naruto were standing around the locked Volvo wait for Edward, who had the keys, when Alice gained a far off look.

"Alice are you alight?" Naruto asked, wondering what was wrong with her.

"What is it Alice? What do you see?" Jasper asked in a low voice.

"Wait you mean she's having a vision?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this usually happens when they come unexpected." Jasper told him.

"It's Edward; he's left the campus and is running home." Alice said her eyes back in focus.

"So Edward left you here to find your own way home?" Emmett said as he walked up with Rosalie.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what caused it but he's the one with the keys and without them we can't get in the car. Sure we could break the door but that would draw too much attention." Alice said.

"And the spare keys are back at home." Jasper said.

"Do you want to get a ride to the house and have Esme drive you back?" Rosalie asked.

"I have a faster idea." Naruto said, gaining their attention. "What if I go into the forest and use the Hiraishin to get to the house, grab the keys and Hiraishin back."

"Hiraishin? What the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"It's a jutsu my father created, perfected, and specialized in. Using seals Dad could move over great distances with speeds faster than ever Edward could run. I once read a story that he had took out a large army single-handedly with it." Naruto said.

"Wow, seems like some old man." Emmett said.

"I guess I never got to meet him since he sealed Kurama in me." Naruto said losing the smile that was usually on his face.

"I think it would be a good idea." Jasper said, trying to change the subject from Naruto's family.

"And defiantly better that waiting till everyone left to rip the door open." Alice added, worried about Naruto.

"Alright give me a few minutes." Naruto said before running into the forest. Once he was deep, enough he placed a special Kunai on the ground, for his return trip. He knew that his father could put the seals on people and objects, but he was not that far advanced, since we worked on the jutsu by him. He felt like it was cheating to use Kage Bunshins to work on is fathers Jutsu. Focusing his Chakra, Naruto felt the pull from the Kunai in his room and teleported into the center of his room, below the Kunai that was embedded in the roof. Exiting his room, Naruto when down stairs into the living room to find Esme in her seat, reading.

"N-Naruto! How did you get here, and where are the others?" Esme asked.

"Alice got a vision that Edward had left the school with the keys to his Volvo, so I used a Technique my father created to teleport to my room, and get the spare keys." Naruto said.

"That would explain why Edward arrived alone. The keys should be in the garage, on the key hook near the door." Esme said. '_Edward beat me here? I guess he had a bigger head start than I thought.'_

"Thanks," Naruto said running to the garage, grabbing the keys that looked like the ones Edward had, and used Hiraishin to appear back in the forest. Jumping from tree to tree Naruto got to the edge of the forest, and jumped down to the floor and ran to where Alice and Jasper were still waiting for him. "Hey, sorry if I kept you waiting." Naruto said tossing Alice the keys.

"Not too long, Rosalie and Emmett left only a minute ago." Jasper responded as Alice unlocked the Volvo. Seeing as Alice was driving Jasper let Naruto ride shotgun. It did not take long to get back to the house, were they all walked in to see Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett in the living room.

"Oh, good you made it back. When Edward arrived without you all I began to worry until Esme told me Naruto had arrived using one of his father's Techniques." Carlisle said.

"Sorry about that, but I had to get away from the school, and her scent as fast as possible." Edward said.

"Who's scent?" Alice asked.

"The chief's daughter. Apparently she's in Edwards Biology class, and her scent is affecting him worse than any human we've ever met." Emmett said.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't like you going to school without eating? I just knew something like this was going to happen." Esme said.

"Do you think her scent affecting you has anything to do with your inability to read her mind?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know. We've never ran into someone who Edward couldn't read." Carlisle said.

"All of this is too strange: First a Kitsune appears in a ray of light from a separate Dimension, than Edward can't read the chief's daughter's mind, and now her scent is affecting Edward more than it should." Rosalie said.

"Strange as it may be we are going to need to pull together as a family and help both Edwards and Naruto." Carlisle said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jasper asked.

"Edward has chosen to go to the Denali Coven, up in Alaska, get away from Forks for a while." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if I went a way for a while, and let my head clear." Edward said as he stood up and made his way to the back door.

"Wait Edward…" Alice and Naruto shouted at the same time but it was too late, he was already on the run.

"Does that idiot really think that something like this will go away if he just runs away?" Naruto asked.

"That's the think about Edward." Jasper said.

"He knows what everyone's thinking, but we never know what he's thinking." Rosalie finished. For a while, it was quiet, until Alice stoke up.

"What about Naruto?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I know I'm still having problems with school, but what else to I need help with?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see I recently received a package from my old Kitsune friend. In it were a scroll and a letter explaining that he would be unable to help you for a few months, due to an issue with a Japanese Vampire Coven. He sends his apologies and wishes you to use the scroll to start training yourself in controlling your transformation." Carlisle said.

"What's wrong with my transformation? The Henge has been working fine for the past few months." Naruto said, only for his Transformation to give out on him.

"It's not permanent, you idiot." Rosalie exclaimed, as Naruto's ears drooped and Alice patted his back as Emmett and Jasper chuckled at Naruto.

"I'm surprised that hasn't at school yet." Esme said.

"Actually it has. One of Naruto's ears reappeared during lunch, and to hide it Alice pulled Naruto between her…" Jasper started, only for Alice to interrupt him.

"Alright, he gets it!" Alice shouted in embarrassment, and she was not alone. Next to her Naruto was as red as a tomato as he remembered that day. Just as Jasper had said during lunch one of Naruto's ears had become visible, and in order to hide the ear while Naruto reapplied the Henge on him Alice has pulled Naruto's head and face between her breasts. Now while both would openly deny it, they each enjoyed the feeling each experience.

"What's wrong little Alice? I thought you enjoyed having Naruto between your breasts?" Emmett teased. Alice, at that time, became enraged and would have attacked Emmett out of embarrassment, if it were not for three of Naruto's tails wrapping around her waist and arms, holding her in place.

"Naruto let me go so I can… show my brother just what's wrong." Alice said turning to the blond, who was giving her the trademark nice guy pose

"No, I'll take care of the idiot." Naruto said unwrapping his tails from around Alice, much to her disappointment, and began to stalk towards Emmett.

"Oh yeah? And who says you have the skill to take on all this?" Emmett asked, taking a body-builders pose, showing off his muscles.

"I do." Naruto said appearing behind Emmett, pressing a kunai against his neck, even though he knew it was useless against their hard skin.

"Alright you two, that's enough. This is not the time for us to be fighting." Esme said.

"Actually Esme, I think it might be a good idea to let Naruto spare with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward when he returns. We still don't know what Naruto's fully capable of." Carlisle said.

"Not even I know anymore. My fusion with Kurama could have changed more than just my physical appearance." Naruto said pulling the kunai away from Emmett.

"That's why once Edward returns we'll have Naruto spare against all three of his brothers. But for now it will be best if you continue to focus on your school work, and study the scroll in your free time." Carlisle said handing Naruto said scroll.

"Thank you Carlisle." Naruto said as he took the Scroll. He was about to open the scroll when Alice grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on Naruto, it's time to work on homework." Alice said pulling him upstairs. She could care less about doing homework; she just wanted to be able to spend as much time with Naruto. The more time they spent together, the stronger the feelings each felt became. The rest of the day went off like normal. Esme cooked dinner while Alice, Jasper, and for once Rosalie helped Naruto and his Kage Bunshins. After diner, Naruto continued to study with Alice, before he dispersed his Kage Bunshins, and passed out from over mental stress. Alice giggled when that happened, carried Naruto to his bed where she tucked him in, and took the bold move of kissing Naruto on the forehead, resulting in a true smile on Naruto's face, before she left his room, and went to her own, where she began to work on a secret project all night long.

**~To Be Continued~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Higure **

**With the war finally over Naruto finds himself knocking on deaths door after the final battle with Sasuke, but Kurama ways otherwise. With the help of the other eight Bijū, Kurama fuses with Naruto, transforming him into an immortal Kitsune before sending him to the world of Twilight where Alice has been waiting for years to meet her soul mate. Together with his new family, he will learn to adapt to the new world and do what he always does, protect his precious people.**

**A/N: I have received a few questions that I thought I would take the liberty of answering.**

**The title of my story **_**Higure **_**is Japanese for Nightfall, which is another word for Twilight.**

**As far as Naruto's fusion with Kurama there will be some changes to his physical attributes and regeneration but that will show up either in this book or the next.**

**The wolves' reaction to Naruto will be negative, despite being a part of the same family as Foxes, the Canidea. This negative reaction it because wolves do occasionally hunt foxes, and because Alice, a Vampire, is Naruto's soul mate.**

**Kurama is gone for good. The fusion between Naruto and himself ended the Fox.**

**In the next few Chapters Naruto's skills will be assisted so please have patients with me.**

**The coloration of Naruto's tails actually was a somewhat personal choice. I know it is common for most Red Foxes have orange and white fur, but that is not the only coloration they can have. That is why I chose to have the black and orange coloration.**

**Naruto is using both of his last names to pay homage to his parents. **

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

It was early in the morning a day after Edward had left for Alaska and Naruto found himself, in his pajama's, at the dining table, pouring over the scroll Carlisle had given him. The scroll explained that all Kitsune had the ability take on one of four forms. The first form was the very Naruto found himself in now, the Hanyou form. This form allowed Kitsune to fight other supernatural creature's, like Vampire's and Werewolves, in hand-to-hand combat, and still have full control on their elemental affinities, and their illusions. The next form was the human form. This allowed Kitsune to socialize with humans, without fear of being hunted. Unlike the Henge Jutsu, this form does not have the flaw that if a Kitsune does not have complete control of their Qi than the Kitsune runs the risk of their ears and tails becoming revealed. While in human form, Kitsune could still access their other powers, but they are noticeably weaker. The third form is a one-tailed fox, one that looks like any natural wild fox. This formed was used to sneak around the houses of a Kitsune's lovers, and sneak into human territories without suspicion, but while in this form Kitsune could not use any of their other powers. The last form was a Kitsune's true form. This form varied from Kitsune to Kitsune, in size and number of tails, depending on a Kitsune's full strength.

Naruto's problem was trying to understand how Kitsune changed between the forms. According to the scroll, Kitsune had to will their Qi to physically change their bodies. This really confused Naruto, he could not comprehend how Kitsune will their Qi, and he had no idea what Qi was.

Naruto was so distracted by the scroll that he didn't notice Alice walk up behind him until Alice wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, pressing her breasts against his back, as she rested her head on his.

"Naruto-Kun, what are you doing up so early?" Alice asked, curious as to why Naruto was awake before anyone in the house was out of his or her room.

"Oh, good morning Alice-Chan. I didn't realize it was that early, I was just trying to figure out this damn scroll Carlisle gave me." Naruto said a blush on his face as he enjoyed Alice pressing up against him. He was forced to try to hide the blush when Alice pulled a chair next to Naruto and sat down.

"Seems kind of vague if you ask me." Alice said have read some of the scroll.

"Wait, you mean you can read it too?" Naruto asked. As it would turn out the scroll was written in Japanese, and much like his English his Japanese was…lacking.

"Yeah, after me and Jasper met up with the Carlisle I spent some time in Japan, learning the language and culture just in case…" Alice said before Naruto cut her off.

"In case I needed a Translator." Naruto finished.

"Mhmm, from what I say in my visions your culture is similar to Feudal Japan." Alice said with a nod.

"That's great! Than you can help me!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged Alice.

"Not really, like I said the scroll is vague, the only instruction it gives is to will your Qi to transform." Alice said a little flush from the unexpected, but welcomed hug.

"But I don't even know what Qi is." Naruto said, mispronouncing Qi.

"Qi," Alice emphasized "is energy. There are three types of energy, and Qi is the combination of Physical and Spiritual energy."

"That sounds a lot like Chakra."

"Well some cultures refer to Qi as Chakra. The last form of energy is Natural energy, it's…" Alice started.

"Energy collected from nature!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah how did you know that?" Alice asked though when you think about it, it is easy to tell Natural energy came from nature.

"I know because I trained to use Natural energy to create Senjutsu Chakra! You just gave me an idea on who to ask for help!" Naruto said, and acting on an impulse, he kissed Alice on the cheek before running out the back door leaving a stunned Alice.

'_He… kissed me… HE KISSED ME! It may have only been on the cheek but still __**he**__ kissed __**me**__!'_ Alice cheered in her mind, lucky that Edward was not there to read her thoughts.

"Are you coming Alice-Chan?" Naruto asked, popping his head back inside the house, and breaking Alice of her thoughts.

"Coming!" Alice said, following Naruto back outside. Once in the back and a fair distance from the house Naruto bit his thumb, drawing blood, which caused Alice to cringe and back away, not wanting to lose herself to Blood lust, before he began to run through the appropriate hand signs. Once he was done, he slammed his hand on the ground, pumping Chakra into the Seal Array that appeared on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto called out as the seal erupted in a large cloud of smoke.

"Where in the world are we?" A male voice asked in Japanese.

"I don't know Pa, but whoever summoned us is going to pay. I was in the middle of cooking maggot's for breakfast." A female voice said, again in Japanese.

"Fukasaku-Sama, Shima-Sama, any ideas on who summoned us?" A second male voice asked in a Yankee-style accent. As the smoke cleared it revealed three toads, two older toads, one male green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a Mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee, and one female lighter green toad with purple hair that looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look. The third toad was a much larger, and younger, Orange toad with purple markings and a blue vest.

"Fukasaku-Ji-Chan Shima-Ba-Chan, Gamakichi! Boy, am I glad to see you! Naruto called out to the toads in English.

"Naruto-Boy, is that really you?" Fukasaku asked in English. When they received a nod and a grin from Naruto Gamakichi jumped and tackled Naruto to the ground, pinning him under his hand.

"Where the hell have you been Naruto? We've been worried about you after no one could find you!" Gamakichi shouted at Naruto.

"Gamakichi, get off of the poor boy so he can breathe." Shima said jumping on the large toads head. When Gamakichi looked down, he saw that Naruto was turning blue and quickly moved off Naruto. Once the toad was of Naruto Alice quickly helped Naruto to his feet as Naruto tried to catch his breathe.

"Naruto-Kun, are you alight?" Alice asked, worried for the Kitsune.

"Yeah, I'm alight. Not the first time a toad sat on me." Naruto chuckled trying to look cheerful.

"What happened to you Naruto-Boy? No one could find you after your battle with the Uchiha, and it has had everyone worried. Tsunade-Sama has sent out team after team to find you and I even asked the Great Toad Sage about your whereabouts. All he would tell me was that the child of Prophecies duty had been fulfilled and he has gone to where he is destined to be happy." Fukasaku said. From there Naruto explained how the Biju had fused him and Kurama together to turn him into a Kitsune before sending him to this new dimension, where he was welcome to the sight of a beautiful vampire, which caused Alice's face to glow lightly pink. He explained how Alice's family had invited him to stay with them, to become a part of their family, and how they have helped him adjust to the new world along with Introducing Alice to the three toads.

"I'm happy you were able to find a family to take you in, aren't you Pa?" Shima asked.

"Yes, I can see what the Great Toad Sage meant. You were able to do what Jiraiya-Boy dreamed of doing, ending the endless cycle of hatred in the Shinobi world." Fukasaku said smiling. Naruto smiled back, his true smile that could shine through the ever-present cloud cover above Washington in Alice's eyes.

"So Naruto-Chan, what did you summon us for? I know it wasn't just to show us you're still alive." Shima said.

"Oh, that's right! I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I am having with my physical appearance. This scroll was sent by the only living Kitsune in this world to help me, but I can't understand it." Naruto said as he handed the scroll to Fukasaku.

"Why doesn't this Kitsune help you with this?" Gamakichi asked.

"That's because he has to deal with a coven of our kind that is causing trouble in Japan." Alice said.

"This seems to be a very straight forward, but I can see where it would confuse you. We toad have a jutsu that allows many of the bigger toads to shrink in size. Gamakichi and I will be able to help you with this, and we can sets up a Distant Body Water here to allow us an easier time traveling to this Dimension." Fukasaku said.

"That's great! I knew I could count on you. Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air, causing Alice to release a small giggle.

"Well it's the least we can do for all you've done for us Naruto-Boy. Now why don't we get started?" Fukasaku asked.

"Um, my apology Fukasaku but Naruto has to attend school with us." Alice said.

"Oh, that's right. Wait! What if I sent a Kage Bunshin to school while I stay here and train?" Naruto asked.

"In theory it should work, since anything the Kage Bunshins learn is given to the original. We can try it and see how it goes today." Fukasaku said.

"Wait, that means the real you won't be at school? That's not fair." Alice Pouted.

"Don't worry Alice-Chan, it's only until I get my transformation mastered." Naruto said.

"Fine, but you owe me mister." Alice said poking Naruto in the chest.

"Alright, I'll owe you, anything you want just name it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good now Fukasaku-Ji-Chan, Shima-Ba-Chan, Gamakichi-San, would you like to come inside and meet the rest of the family?" Alice asked, thinking it would be nice for the toads to meet the family that took in Naruto.

"That sounds lovely Alice dear. I do not know about Pa, but I'm very curious to meet the people who took in Naruto-Chan." Shima said jumping onto Alice's Shoulder.

"Ma's right, I'm curious about your family too." Fukasaku said jumping onto Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll have to pass. I'll return back to Mount Myōboku and inform Pop's about Naruto's location." Gamakichi said before leaving in a cloud of smoke.

"Ma is it just me or does Naruto seem to be taller to you?" Fukasaku asked as they climbed the stairs back to the house.

"Now that you mention it he does seem to be taller since the last time we saw him." Shima said looking at from her spot on Alice's Shoulder.

"I am?" Naruto asked as he stopped at the top of the stairs. Alice moved in front of him trying to measure him up.

"Their right, you've grown since you arrived here. I would say you are about Jasper's height. You know what this means?" Alice asked with a smile. "This means I get to take you shopping again!" Alice cheered when Naruto shock his head.

"A-Again? But my clothes fit just fine." Naruto said nervously.

"Don't be such a baby, Friday after school we'll travel to Seattle to get your new clothes, and remember you owe me if we're going to let you use a Kage Bunshin at school; hmm I wonder if Rosalie would like to join us." Alice said to herself as she walked into the house, discussing fashion with Shima. Naruto and Fukasaku each shared a look as a shiver ran up their spin before a high-pitched scream came from the house. Without missing a beat Naruto rushed into the house and stopped next to Alice with a kunai drawn from his sleeve. What he saw was a surprise. Both Naruto and Fukasaku were welcomed to the sight of Rosalie uncharacteristically hiding behind Emmett pointing a finger at Shima as Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle rushed into the room from upstairs.

"What's going on Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, completely confused on what could cause his adoptive daughter to scream like a human.

"What's going on is there's a talking frog on Alice's shoulder!" Rosalie shouted.

"We're toads my dear, not frogs." Fukasaku said causing Rosalie to scream again.

"There's another one! Where the hell are they coming from?" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie calm down, there's nothing to be scared of. Fukasaku-Ji-Chan and Shima-Ba-Chan are summoned toads from my home. Fukasaku-Ji-Chan, Shima-Ba-Chan I want you to meet the Cullens, that's Carlisle and Esme they are our parents, that's my brother Jasper he's the newest vampire of the family, the big guy over there is Emmett, and the blonde behind him is Rosalie. Later this week you will met my last brother Edward when he returns." Naruto explained.

"I don't care who they are just keep them away from me!" Rosalie demanded

"Wait if they're from your home dimension than how did they get here?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure… I just summoned them like I did in my dimension." Naruto said as he scratched his chin.

"That's because Summoning is a form of Space-Time Ninjutsu." Fukasaku said.

"Space-Time Ninjutsu...?" Everyone but Rosalie, who was still hiding behind Emmett, asked.

"Yes these techniques rely on manipulating the Space-Time Continuum, and in theory they could be used to transport either themselves or others to different locations or even different dimensions." Fukasaku explained.

"Hmm, than that must mean that the Biju that sent Naruto here used a form of this Space-Time Ninjutsu?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't think so…,"Naruto said, thinking back to his meeting with the Biju.

"Why not Naruto-Boy?" Fukasaku asked.

"I'm not sure… When the Biju began to fuse Kurama and me together and sent me here it did not feel like they were using a jutsu, even the name they created was just stupid and horrible." Naruto said.

"What do you mean it didn't feel like a jutsu?" Shima asked.

"Well when I was being fused I just felt a rush of Chakra from Kurama, like when I lost control when Hi… against Pein. And when I was sent here it didn't feel like the Reverse Summoning Jutsu or my father's Hiraishin." Naruto said, catching himself from revealing something about his past, which only Alice, Fukasaku, and Shima caught. '_Why doesn't he want to talk about his past?' _Alice thought.

"Well the Biju were living masses of Chakra it wouldn't surprise me if they could rip open a dimensional hole to send you here without the use of a Jutsu." Fukasaku said.

"It doesn't matter how they did it. Naruto-Kun is here and is a part of our family now, and that's all that matters." Alice said as she hugged Naruto's arm, elating a blush from the blonde, which caused Shima and Fukasaku to chuckle.

"Well Shima, Fukasaku would you like to stay for breakfast?" Esme said with a smile.

"Thank you for the invitation Esme, we would be honored to stay for breakfast." Fukasaku said.

"Splendid, Naruto, why don't you go get dressed while I get your breakfast ready." Esme said before she slipped into the kitchen.

"Allow me to help you." Shima said before she jumped off Alice's shoulder and followed Esme into the kitchen. Fukasaku than jumped off Naruto's shoulder and followed Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and a still cowering Rosalie into the kitchen. With Fukasaku decided to forgo Alice's choice of clothes for him, and put on a pair of denim jeans, an orange T-shirt, and a pair of sneakers, before he ran back down stairs and into the kitchen, the smell of Esme's and Shima's cooking filling the air and Naruto's nose.

"Aww, you're not wearing the clothes I picked out for you." Alice said with a pout when she saw what Naruto was wearing.

"Sorry Alice-Chan, but I felt like wearing something a little more casual than what we normally wear." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head as he took his seat next to the Pixie-like Vampire.

"Alice, I think Naruto is old enough to choose his own clothing, as long as it's not that horrendous Orange track suit he arrived in." Rosalie said, no longer hiding from Fukasaku, who was sitting at Edwards's seat.

"Alright… well he does make jeans and a t-shirt look good though." Alice said with a smile, which caused Naruto to blush as Esme walked into the room with a plate of food, with Shima on her shoulder who was carrying two plates of her own.

"Alright Naruto, he's your breakfast." Esme said as she handed him a plate of eggs, toast, beacon, and Onigiri.

"And Pa, I was able to finish ours" Shima said jumping off of Esme's shoulder and onto a bar stool next to Fukasaku before serving one of her two plates to him. Their breakfast, which consisted of an assortment of larva and other bugs cooked by Shima, made everyone to cringe and look slightly disgusted.

"Thank you Esme!" Naruto said before he began to dig in to the food. No matter how hard he tried, Naruto always seem to find Esme's cooking to be the best he had ever tasted. It even beat Ichiraku's Ramen, which Naruto used to believe was the food of the gods.

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Carlisle asked as Esme took her seat next to him.

"Well I was planning on sending a Kage Bunshin to school while I stay her to work on my Transformation with Fukasaku-Ji-Chan, while Shima-Ba-Chan sets up a Distant Body Water." Naruto said, having taken a break from eating his food.

"What is a Distant Body Water?" Jasper asked.

"It's a special portal that allows the smaller toads to move from out home on Mount Myōboku to Naruto's old Village. IF we set one of them up here Ma and I will be able to travel between dimensions on our own, with Naruto having to use his Chakra." Fukasaku explained.

"That sounds wonderful, that mean's Naruto won't be completely cut off from his home." Esme said happy for Naruto, who was as much her child as her other adoptive children.

"Oh great, now more talking toads are going to be coming around the house." Rosalie said in annoyance.

"Actually only Pa and I will know about this one. And it would be better if Naruto doesn't have any contact with his friends in his Dimension." Shima said, shocking everyone in the room.

"What!? You can't mean that!" Alice shouted pushing herself out of her chair.

"Alice-Girl you need to understand." Fukasaku said, trying to calm Alice down.

"Understand? Understand what? That Naruto-Kun gave his life to protect his friends, and if it had not been for the Biju Naruto might have died, and now that he has a chance to see or talk to those he protected you are not going to let him? That is not fair to him!" Alice said.

"Alice dear, please you need to calm down." Esme said, trying to calm down her daughter.

"No, I will not calm down. I have seen the treatment Naruto got both before and after he got the village's respect. I saw how close Naruto is to his friends and for you to deny him from having contact with them is…" Alice started again, but was stopped when Naruto placed his hand on one of hers, and a few of his tails wrapped around her waist. "Naruto-Kun…"

"That's enough Alice. I appreciate you standing up for me but it's ok. Everyone back home probably believes that I'm dead, and maybe it's for the better." Naruto said causing everyone to gasp.

"But Naruto-Kun, what about your dream of being Hokage, like I always see you boasting about in my visions?" Alice asked.

"I originally wanted to be Hokage to get recognition from the village, and to protect my friends and the villagers. I got that recognition when I saved everyone from Pein, and by ending the war, and the cycle of hatred in the Shinobi world, just like Ero-Sannin wanted. I'm even protecting them now, being here as the new Kyuubi, plus while I can't be with my friends, I have the one thing here, that I never had in Konoha, A family." Naruto said, smiling at everyone at the table but giving his biggest smile to Alice.

'_You really have grown Naruto-Boy. Jiraiya-Boy and Minato-Boy would be proud of you.' _Fukasaku thought as he watched Naruto.

"Okay, now that this morning's Drama is over with we need to be going or else Naruto will be late for school." Rosalie said. Turning to the clock Naruto saw that Rosalie was so he removed his hand from Alice's hand, and unwrapped his tails from around Alice before scarfing down his food, cleaning his plate and running up to his room to grab his backpack, followed by Alice, who wanted to make sure he did not forget anything.

"Naruto-Boy has found something special here." Fukasaku said to Carlisle and Esme.

"And I would say Alice-Girl has found something special in our Naruto-Boy." Shima said with a smile.

"Yes, Naruto has only been here for a few months and already he has found a place in everyone's heart, even Rosalie's." Carlisle said with a smile.

"As annoying as he is, I will admit he is like the little brother I never wanted." Rosalie said.

"Haha, and we all know how special he is so Alice." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Yes, I have noticed that Alice-Girl has taken a liking to Naruto-Boy." Fukasaku said with a smile.

"That she has, and thankfully Naruto does return the feelings but he is confused about them." Jasper said.

"How can you tell Jasper-San?" Shima asked.

"Like Alice, my brother Edward and I have special abilities. Edward can read minds and I have the ability to feel and manipulate other's emotions. Well about a month ago, I noticed Naruto's emotion would constantly change between the beginning stages of being in love, confusion, uncertainty, and worry. I was curious as to what could cause Naruto to feel these emotions so I asked Edward to read his mind and we were surprised to find that Alice was the cause. Edward said that Naruto was beginning to have feeling for Alice, but he was confused on those feelings. He said he had only ever loved one girl in his dimension, but she never returned those feelings. We were planning on talking to Naruto soon, but then yesterday's events occurred and those plans were but on hold." Jasper explained.

"Jasper, do you think you would be able to talk to Naruto without Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Certainly, but do you believe I am the best to talk to Naruto?" Jasper asked, still a little shaky about being alone around Naruto, despite how long Naruto had been living with them.

"You must have more faith in yourself Jasper, we all know that not only would you never hurt someone you consider family, but out of all his brothers, Naruto connects better with you." Esme told her son, getting a small smile from Jasper.

"Ok, but I think it would be best if someone else distract Alice while I talk to Naruto." Jasper said.

"I will do that. If anything it will give me time to get to know the woman who has stolen Naruto-Boy's heart." Shima said as she picked up hers and Fukasaku's plate and followed Esme into the kitchen. Fukasaku stayed at the table talking with Carlisle about the scroll Naruto had received, while Jasper pinned in on occasion and Emmett and Rosalie did their own thing, which meant being wrapped around one another, with the occasional Make-out session. Soon everyone heard the return of Naruto and Alice from upstairs with their backpacks.

"Alright, we're ready." Alice called out, which got a groan from Emmett and Rosalie, who untangled from one another before they followed Jasper to where they had left their bags before the five "sibling" said their good-bye's to Carlisle, Esme, Fukasaku, and Shima, going into the Garage, where they filed into Rosalie's car before heading off to school. About one minute after Rosalie's car pulled out of the driveway, Carlisle, Esme, and Shima were welcomed to the surprising sight of Naruto walking into the front room.

"Naruto? I thought you left with the others?" Esme asked.

"Oh, that was just a Kage Bunshin. I thought it would best to send one to school while I work with Fukasaku-Ji-Chan on my transformation." Naruto said.

"But Naruto-Boy, if you're supposed to be in school than it should be you, not a Kage Bunshin." Shima scolded.

"I know Ba-Chan but I need to get my transformation under control or else I run the risk of exposing me and my family." Naruto explained, surprising Shima and Fukasaku again by his maturity.

"Naruto-Boy is right Ma, the longer it takes for him to get his transformation down, the more he risks exposing his family to the humans." Fukasaku said defending Naruto.

"Alright, but this better be the only time you send Kage Bunshin to school." Shima told Naruto in a voice that left no room for any argument. '_Yeah, like I would be able to escape Alice-Chan if she ever found out I had ditched her.' _Naruto thought before telling Shima he would not use Kage Bunshin to ditch school. "Good, now I'm going to find a good place to set up the Distant Body Water." Shima said before she exited the house through the back door.

"Come on Naruto-Boy we got work to do as well. Before we work on your transformation I want to see how all your other abilities were affected by the fusion." Fukasaku said as he hopped over to the back door with Naruto, and surprisingly Carlisle following.

"I might be able to help Naruto as well; I spent a few years with my Kitsune friend, so I know a few things that will benefit your training." Carlisle explained when he got a confused look from Naruto.

"But don't you have to work at the Hospital today?" Naruto asked.

"I'm on call today, so I don't need to show up unless there's an emergency. And I must admit I am curious." Carlisle told his newest son.

"We welcome anything you can offer us. Come along now Naruto." Fukasaku said as he opened the door, and made his way to the backyard, with Carlisle and Naruto following him. "Alright Naruto-Boy, before we get to your Kitsune Transformations I want to see where your other Jutsu and Chakra control stand. Since you have fused with the Kyuubi I'm sure you've noticed the changes in your Chakra reserves and jutsu." Fukasaku said.

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed my Chakra is higher than it was back before my fight with Sasuke but I've only used a few jutsu since I arrived so I haven't had a chance to see if there was any change." Naruto said, thinking back to the few times he used a Jutsu other than the Kage Bunshin and Henge.

"Alright, first take this." Fukasaku said as he pulled out a small piece of paper from within his cloak.

"Is this Chakra paper?" Naruto asked as he took the paper, getting a nod from the Toad Sage, and confusing Carlisle.

"Chakra… Paper?" Carlisle repeated.

"Yes, you see every Shinobi who is able to wield Chakra has a Natural affinity to one or two of the five elements, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. Chakra paper, which is harvested from a special Chakra absorbing Tree, has the ability to show a Shinobi their affinity when they feed their Chakra through the paper." Fukasaku explained.

"I went through this exercise with Kakashi-Sensei, and found out I have an affinity to Wind. So why do I have to do this again?" Naruto asked.

"Because, it's a little known fact that the Kyuubi had a natural affinity to Fire. By going through this exercise again we can see if you inherited that affinity." Fukasaku said. When Naruto thought about it, he was curious about his Chakra affinities as well. Therefore, Naruto held the paper between two of his fingers and began to run Chakra into the paper. Like the last time he did this the paper split in half, but as the two halves fell out of Naruto's grasp they both erupted into flames, which Naruto quickly stomped out as to prevent any damage to the back yard. "It would seem my theory was right, you have inherited the Kyubi's fire affinity. Ma has the same Affinities with you so I will ask if she would be willing to teach you. Now we will check on your Chakra control, and we'll start with the Tree climbing exercise." Giving the old sage a nod Naruto turned to one of the many trees behind the Cullen house before focusing Chakra into the soles of his feet and began to run up the tree. However, Naruto believed that the exercise would be easy, so he was taken by surprise when he was blasted off of the tree.

"Damn it, my control's all jacked up again! Alright, let's get wild!" Naruto said before he created a few Shadow Clones before all of the Naruto's began to work on their Chakra Control.

"Fascinating, so Shinobi can use their chakra to adhere themselves to different services?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, and it acts as a form of Chakra control." Fukasaku said as he watched Naruto continue to run up the tree.

"Chakra control? I would assume because Chakra is created within the body that a Shinobi would already have control of their Chakra." Carlisle said.

"Not necessarily. Because Chakra is the combination of Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy, a Shinobi needs train in controlling the correct ratio of the two to create our Chakra. One of the basic training skills that help in controlling the ratio is climbing tree's by using Chakra in the soles of our feet, which are the hardest part of the body to focus Chakra." Fukasaku explained.

"I see, and Naruto's fusion with his Biju has caused an Naruto's Chakra reserves to Increase, thus disrupting Naruto's control over his Chakra." Carlisle analyzed.

"Correct, though because of Naruto's already impressive Chakra Reserves he never had the best control, which is something I would like to fix, along with training in some of his families techniques." Fukasaku said, before he broke out in a smile as they heard Naruto shout out in joy.

"Hell ya! I did it, again!" Naruto shouted before jumping down from the tree landing in front of Fukasaku and Carlisle.

"Good, it seems your well on your way to restoring your former control, but this is only the beginning of your training." Fukasaku told Naruto.

"Give it your best shot Fukasaku-Ji-Chan; I can take everything you throw at me." Naruto said with determination.

"Now that's the Naruto I know, alright let's get down to business." Fukasaku said with a smile as he pulled out the scroll Naruto had given him.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Alright! Finally after such a long absence I finally got this chapter down. I would first like to apologize to all my loyal and faithful readers for the long absence. I could tell you some BS story on how my schooling got in the way, but the truth is I was hit with a strong bout of depression, the likes I have never felt and my inspiration was lost. Thankfully I was able to move forward and get this chapter done, and all before my Birthday tomorrow! So to all my readers, please enjoy this chapter, and I will do my best to get the next one up and running as soon as I can, Thank you for being patient with me.**


End file.
